Miraiger Allies
These are the Allies that help the Miraigers over time. Allies from the Future Doctor W. Doctor W. (ドクターW. Dokutā W.) is a scientist from the Future who discovered a tragic future caused by the Evil Space Time Society Goka. In an attempt to try and stop it he ended up in the present time after a mysterious accident between him and Goka. After crashing his ship, he chose several people to help him fight for the Goodness of the Future as the Miraigers. After about a year, he gained a good companionship with the Miraigers and decided that when the fight was over he would take them on an adventure throughout Space and Time. Miru Miru (見る Miru) is a robot created by Doctor W. to keep track of Space Time and for any mysterious changes inside the present time that represent Goka activity. He is able to help the Miraigers by opening up a portal in Space Time so the Miraiger’s can summon their arsenal or even the Mirai Machines when needed. After the Jiku Carrier was damaged by Goka in a fierce battle with the Miraigers, he was able to transfer the Miraiger and Doctor W. to the Jiku Dome in time before the Jiku Carrier blew up. After his remains were salvaged from the wreckage of the Jiku Carrier he was rebuilt as Miru 2.0 (観る2 Miru 2) and is able to do the same things he was able to do before. Civilian Allies Rose Daruma Rose Daruma (だるま、ローズDaruma, Rōzu) is Youichirou’s older sister who lives with him and maintains his home when he is out. Youichirou always like to eat her cooking and thinks that maybe one day she should open up her own dream restaurant. She knows that when she receives enough money that she will one day open up her dream restaurant. She does not know that her brother is Miraiger and that he can tell the future but he believes in her no matter what happens. Micky Makoto Micky Makoto (誠、ミッキーMakoto, Mikkī) is Takuji’s Uncle. He use to be a former mechanic who is a genius on almost all things auto. His dream was to one day build the best vehicle in the world whether it be a car or a bike. Some of his plans were used in secret by the Miraigers for some of their arsenal like their Time Roaders. He is always working towards his dream no matter what happens in the future. Martha Komaki Martha Komaki (小牧、マルタKomaki, Maruta) is Mari’s Mother. She is currently an elementary teacher who someday wants to open up her own school so she can teach full time. She knows that the children of today are the world’s future and that she will be one of the ones that will help them to that goal. Amy Tanba Amy Tanba (丹波、エイミーTanba, Eimī) is Takeshi’s teenage daughter. She is currently in the 7th grade. When she is not in school she is always singing and dancing hoping that one day she will be discovered and become famous. Her hopes and dreams will never get in the way of her health. She knows that she will become famous through hard work and determination. Rory Tanioka Rory Tanioka (谷岡、ロリーTanioka, Rorī) is Kenji’s Brother. He is always trying to look for love but sometimes it is in the wrong places. He knows that one day he will find true love in the future. By the end of the series he ends up marrying his true love Mari Komaki after following her around towards the end of the series. Clara Yuki Clara Yuki (勇気、クララYūki Kurara) is Daita’s Grandmother. She is a major history buff and she is always trying to preserve every moment that she can by either writing it down or taking a photo of it. One day she wishes to open up her history museum to honor the heroes of the world. She would even have a section dedicated to the heroes of justice – Super Sentai. By the end of the series she was consulting with a big Sentai expert (aka Ikari Gai) over the phone to help her create a display for the museum that she just recently acquired by an anonymous donor. Trivia *Doctor W. is based after the mysterious time traveler himself "The Doctor" from the famous British sci-fi show Doctor Who. *The civilian allies are based on some of the companions that the doctor has had of the years. Category:Allies Category:Jiku Sentai Miraiger